


The Forbidden One's Show

by MisplacedFujisaki



Series: Gundham Tanaka: Ultimate Pokemon Breeder [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, I made this off a plot bunny, i have only slept 4 hours in the past 2 days, i havent played oras, i know there's better things to be writing sorry, this is based on a pokemon run i'm doing, yes i know sun and moon don't have pokemon contests let me have this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/pseuds/MisplacedFujisaki
Summary: Gundham is nothing if not a master of presence





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha..haha...surprise? Yes yes, I should be working on Icarus, but I have had ABSOLUTELY NO INSPIRATION to do so for a while now. So, expect mini fics like this for a while until I "get my shit together" as the cool kids say.

He didn’t expect to enjoy it at first, really.  
  
The building was garish, loud, and far, _far_ too bright. Initially he had planned to crinkle his nose and be on his way.  
  
But, something pulled at him, in both senses. The light tugging at his pant leg by the Togedemaru was already rousing his interest, but something else guided him, too. An odd morbid curiosity, and who was he to defy fate?  
  
His first impression once through the doors was a solitary grunt of surprise.

Trainers bustled and hurried past each other, some carrying cases larger than your average Lycanroc. A few he spotted going back and forth through dressing rooms, pokemon with matching outfits eagerly keeping pace. Over the already raucous chatter there was distant cheers and gasps of a crowd, presumably for some event.  
  
So overwhelmed Gundham was in the sheer drowning of his senses that he didn’t so much as sense someone headed in his direction, only realizing their presence when they cough softly and tap his shoulder.  “I assume this is your first time here?”  
  
“Ghk-“ He stiffened for a moment, quickly composing himself and turning to meet an almost plastic smile upon the uniformed stranger’s face. “…Yes. Tell me, what is the purpose of this place?”  
  
The clerk (he guessed by the small emblem stitched to her suit) beamed brighter than the breeder thought possible, sweeping her arm to the hall before them. “This is the Contest Hall! The place to display your pokemon’s most charismatic abilities, in the hopes of winning over the crowd!”  
  
A pause. Wheels turned in Gundham’s head, and the more he thought the better the concept seemed. What better way to recruit members to his kingdom than upon a stage before thousands?  
  
His eyes snap open, and with almost uncharacteristic seriousness to his voice, meets the gaze of the patiently waiting attendant.  
  
“Tell me more about these…contests.”

* * *

He will own this show as if his life depended on it.  
  
He grooms and dresses his pokemon to the nines, making sure they're comfortable. Back and forth and back and mixing so many pokeblocks his arms felt they would fall, not that he shows it. He himself doesn't change much: he doesn't need to, considering his clothes.

They rehearse and rehearse again, until he barely needs to speak at all. He kisses today's star on the head with a fondness not shown to many, and with one last brush of the head, stands before the curtains.

 

"Come, Aeternitas. Let us make the mortal crowds respect and fear the return of the Tanaka Empire!"

 

The Sylveon nods, determination in its eyes.


End file.
